


2,204 Days Since Praimfaya

by Epicharis



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicharis/pseuds/Epicharis
Summary: Bellarke reunion following Raven intercepting a signal from Clarke the day after the finale is set.





	2,204 Days Since Praimfaya

Bellamy paced the ground in front of the crash site, occasionally sending worried glances towards Raven. She was sitting on a large piece of wreckage, seemingly completely calm as she worked on fixing the radio that had been destroyed in the crash. Echo and Harper had gone on a scavenging hunt for food while Emori, Murphy and Monty were looking for any technology that had survived Praimfaya and the last six years that she might be able to use. He had been this restless for the last four days – ever since Raven had somehow intercepted a signal from Clarke. Their conversation had been only two minutes long before the signal was lost, not long enough for Bellamy to get there, and had mainly consisted of a concise (though rushed) explanation from Clarke of the ship she had seen land the day before. She hadn’t allowed any time for either of them to truly express their incredulity about the other being alive, but Raven had said she could hear the pure joy in her voice. He turned, walking back the few metres he had just covered as he looked around, hoping for any glimpse of her.  
      “Stop. Pacing,” Raven said, looking up at him briefly from the radio before resuming splicing a wire. He turned to look at her, his fingers tapping on the handguard of his rifle.  
      “Maybe we should go and find her,” he said, knowing this was a stupid plan. Raven sighed and put aside the radio, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders.  
      “Bellamy, she knows this terrain better than any of us. She will have seen us come down – our best bet is to just sit here, and wait for her to find us.”  
      “Did she say anything else about the ship?” He asked, after a moment, and Raven groaned.  
      “I’ve told you everything she told me about ten times.”  
      “I know, I know, but is there anything you might have forgotten? Does she have any idea of the capacity of the ship, or whether they’re violent-”  
Raven just looked at him, sympathetic about him being so desperate for more information and clearly wanting to be able to provide him with something new. Then Bellamy saw her eyes slide past him and her expression soften.  
      “Why don’t you ask her yourself?” She said quietly, smiling at him slightly.  
Bellamy frowned slightly, turning and looking behind him in confusion – and then he saw the flash of blonde, illuminated in the sun. He saw her stop, a hundred or so metres away, and Bellamy swung his rifle around his back and started to run at the same time as she did. He vaulted over fallen branches and jumped over dips in the ground, seeing her and only her. He ran faster than he had ever run, faster than he even knew he was capable of running, and then he collided with her and wrapped his arms around her so tightly that he lifted her off her feet before they both lost their balance and fell onto their knees. He reached out and touched her face, his eyes washing over her and taking her in.  
      “I thought you were dead,” he said, his voice thick as he stroked her hair out of her face.  
      “I’m still here,” she murmured, taking his hand that rested on her face in hers. He smiled, leaning his forehead on hers. She surged into his arms, and he could feel the wetness of tears on her cheeks as she hugged him. When they eventually pulled apart and they stood up, Bellamy held out his hand to her.  
      “We’ll figure out what to do, together.”  
Clarke looked down at his hand and, seemingly with no thought required, slipped her hand into his. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Reunion is based on that of the 10th Doctor and Rose in 4x12 in Doctor Who.


End file.
